Monster amongst man
by Anonymous-Writer-Number15
Summary: A Monster older than the last attempt by the gods to have humanity worship them stalks the halls of beacon.


Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple night. Stop a robbery, steal a few snacks, leave traumatized witnesses and make off with a body or two for later, but no miss red with the fucking big ass sniper rifle slash scythe combination weapon had to prevent that by dragging the fight out into the street.

"There goes tonight's meal." I mumbled as I stalked the shadows hoping one of the goons would be tossed into the shadows.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Said the man the world knows as Torchwick before he dropped his perfectly good cigar and crushed it with his cane. "Well red, mysterious guy stalking the shadows, I think we can say that it was an eventful evening, as much as I'd love to stick around..." He raises his cane and a cross hair flips out of the bottom. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Aiming down his cane he points it at me. I watch as little red's eyes widen just before Torchwick took a shot at me. Surprising everyone I let out a loud chuckle.

"First time a human pointed a gun at me without fear or rage, impressive." I said as I stepped out from the shadows. "But futile as always."

Torchwick shoot me anyway before taking off, not looking to make sure I either died or was injured, neither of which happened. The round hit me and burst into sparks.

"I'm to tired to have to chase my prey again. Hopefully he doesn't get away like the last two." I mumble as I cross the distance between me and the ladder quickly ignoring the staring little red.

Once I reached the top I spotted my prey standing at the edge of the building, I quickly went into action and bolted across the roof. Just crossing the halfway point I hear little red shout a hey at my prey.

"Persistant." Torchwick says as a getaway bullhead rises up behind him. "End of the line red and mystery man." He shout as he throws a red dust crystal at red's feet.

"Fuck my life." I mumble before diving forwards trying to get him to miss.

He laughs and his shot strikes the red dust crystal as he climbs abord the getaway vehicle, throwing a fiery explosion my way. I let out a feral hissing sound as the flames wash over my back. At this point I won't be able to keep up the disguise up for long. Sadly if any camera caught me it would see right through my disguise.

Suddenly purple blasts of light were streaking towards the bullhead, tossing it about like a tin can in the ocean. Torchwick stumbles about before entering the cockpit where a woman based on her scent and figure steps out. As soon as I smell her I know to flee. I make a mad dash for the side of the building only for a few stray shots from the battle behind me to toss me around adding a few more burns to my body.

"You're a huntress!" Squeals little red as I pick myself up. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Shortly after this exchange I believed I had slipped away only for another voice to speak up. "Well the police would like to know why one of the witnesses to this crime is slinking away."

Spinning around I see the voice belongs to a portly old man with a battle axe and blunderbus combination for a weapon.

"Well porky. I have to get home. And there is a hunter and huntress who witnessed the situation, I don't believe they'll need some civilian's statement." I responded while backing away.

"Ah But the law is the law. You still have to come down to the station for further questioning on how a civilian has their aura unlocked." He said while hefting his weapon off his shoulder where it was resting. "And how you appear differently on cameras."

"I guess I have to then." I said as I stopped backing away. "I am rather hungry though."

"There's food at the station, now come peacefully." He said while holding out his hand.

"Alright, just don't shoot me." I said as I moved past him.

Once I got to the station I was ushered into a interrogation room and hand cuffed to the table, like it would slow me down. I gave a chuckle at that thought after the officer and huntsman left the room. Now I was alone except for the people on the other side of the one way glass wall to my right.

"I know you're watching me." I chuckled loud enough for them to hear me. "I can smell you." My voice changing to that of little red's. "Two men and one woman. She smells like the huntress from the roof top while one mall smells of the officer who hand cuffed me to the table while the third is a new one. Someone with age and wisdom, who feels like he's carrying the world on his shoulders." After that I started cackling madly. "I, a near immortal representation of human greed, can smell you through this glass." I said as I snapped the cuffs and moved to stand infront of the third person in the other room. Smiling wide and showing the long, thin and pointy teeth that fill my mouth. It took mer moments for the officer to feint.

"What are you?" The man asked through the speaker with curiosity.

"A monster that stalks mans worst nightmares, a creature so vile that even the most brave of heart run, I am a creature of many names. But the ones the natives gave me is the one I prefer." I said. "I'll tell you over a cup of tea, if you come join me in this interrogation room."

"I'll ask you name then." He asked.

"My, my, it's been centuries since I've had my actual name said. Not since I became this beast." I said. "It would probably hold no meaning to you but my name was William Morrison, But please call me William."

"Well William, would you like anything to drink? Coffee perhaps?" The man asked.

A faint voice shouting. "Headmaster, you can't be serious!" Could be heard before I spoke.

"It's been awhile since I've had some good vodka, and not the shitty watered down kind found in bars, I mean the kind found in the forgotten corner of the stores." I said.

It didn't take long for the man to enter with the woman following close behind. He set down three glasses and a bottle of good quality vodka.

"My name is Ozpin, I want to know what you are and how many of you there are." He stated.

"How many, not even I know the exact number. Sure there are other creatures that go bump in the night but, it ain't my job to kill them anymore. After all no one wants to hire a monster to kill another monster. As for what I am. Well, I'm what's known as a Wedigo." I said before chuckling. "Eternal hunger incarnat."

"What do you mean by that?" The woman asked.

"Well miss, it means I eat and eat and eat but am always starving. But you see what I eat is flesh, raw flesh, preferably human or faunus as you call it." I explained. "Of course there are some appetite suppressants that I can use to help me function somewhat normally in real life but they take a toll on my body and mind if I use them to often. I could go wild and feast for a few days before I regain my senses."

"You eat human flesh?!" She practically shouted while recoiling in shock.

"Of course, what else would I eat, after all this form is caused by cannibalism of ones loved ones and friends in the dead of winter." I said while dropping my illusion.

She looked like she was about to throw up at my appearance, which was that of a tall man who was nothing but skin and bones. My nose no longer existed, instead it was just two holes in my skull, my lips were gone giving way to the gums showing through and my fingers became sharp, straight claws.

"As you can see. I'm not exactly human." I gestured to my body.

"True, But your hiding and tracking skills are impressive." Ozpin said. "How would you like to teach those skills to the next generation of hunters and huntresses?"

A grin spread across my face. "Depends on how much I get to eat and how violent I can be. How far can I push my possible students before they snap?" I asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ozpin said.

"Answer the questions first." I responded.

"As much food as you like and you can't permanently harm your possible students." Ozpin said.

"Headmaster, you can't be serious. I can't work with such a creature possibly harming students!" The woman shouted.

"Glydia, I understand your concern but I believe that the benefits outweigh the risks." Ozpin said.

"It may not help my case but I only hunt criminals for food. After all no one is going to miss a few thugs here or there." I said.

"But if it's someone well known in the underground then it could cause a ruckus. That would attract grimm." Glydia said slapping the table with her ridding crop.

"For you maybe, for me it just means competition for food. Plus most grimm keep a wide birth of us ancient monsters. After all we are older than the last trial run of humanity. We are the some of the oldest beings in existence after all." I responded leaning forward to shield my eyes from the light with the dark fedora and hide my eyes from Glydia while smiling wide, a tactic that never failed to creep people out.

"Will you take up our offer?" Ozpin asked to try and confirm whether or not I would be taking up his offer.

Snapping my head up quickly while using alittle magic to flicker the lights for a second for added effect, I responded. "Of course, where do I sign?"


End file.
